The Pranks of Travis and Conner Stoll
by sb6131
Summary: This a story about the pranks of Travis and Conner Stoll T because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

I do not own percy jackson Rick Riordan does.

The chapters with short pranks will have multipul but this one is a test.

AthenasCabin's Spiders

Travis and Conner were in there cabin thinking of what to do next "I have an idea said Travis "Lets put spiders in the Athena cabin." Conner looked at him "That is bor..." He was interupted by Travis "We are not not going to just do that."  
Said Travis smiling evily "We need Alot of fake spiders, black and white face paint and regular paint, alot of spider stikers, something web like, and a camera." He finished. Conner smiled "I know exactly whats going to happend" he said evily.

Once they got all there supplies they waited untill night carried there supplies there and one hour came back and went to sleep. The next morning when the cabin woke up it took a second to relise what they were seeing. Every where they looked they saw a spider when they looked at the walls huge spiders where painted on them. When they looked at there belonings stickers of spiders were on them when they looked at each other spiders were on them. when they looked at ceiling,  
the door, or the windows web were there every where else millions of tiny spiders were there. When the Athena cabins occupants screamed every one in a ten mile radious went to the darkest place they could find block thier ears from the most unholy noise anybody heard. Every thing was alright exept every one who heard had to go toa doctor to check thier ears and every window, bottle, lightbulb, and mirro broke.

When the stolls watched the tape they laughed and high fived each other "Escuse me" said Conner "I need to see the cabin for ear drops and cotten balls for my ears."

So how do you think good, bad, terrible, or awsome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.

After Travis and Conner recieved thier punishment (cleaning up the Athena cabin and all the broke glass) and did it after sending each cabin a baskit apologizing for what they did with a box of chocolate (when the box opened all the chocolate was fake and exploded) they were back in thier cabin planning the next prank eating left over chocolate. "I have an idea." annouced Conner "We switch Ares cabin cloths with the Aphrodites." He stopped to take an other bite of chocolate. "Then he continued make every thing in the Ares cabin pink and in the Aphrodites." He stopped again to eat an other one but the one he took was trapped while he was talking Travis switched the chocalate the said chocolate blowed up in Conners face.  
Conner glared at Travis for second got the chocolate off his face and continued "Any ways in aphrodites cabin we make every thing camo but to make it seem like we didn't do it we switch the the clothes of the Hecates cabin with ours and make in here purple and in there grey." he finished happily. Travis Replied "Why purple and grey?" Conner anwserd "I couldn't think of any thing else." Just then Travis had idea "Lets do the cloths thing and the Hecate and our cabin to night and set up some sort of bomb when we press a button every thing in the Ares and Aphrodite cabins change color."  
Conner thought it over and replied "Lets do this!"

The two brothers went to forge and stoll every thing they need. They made the transmitter (That barely worked and was hold togather by duct tabe) and got put togather the paint bombs (Those also barely worked) now who said the stolls weren't smart. They also got the spray paint along with a button when activated emetted a beebing sound, a invisible laser motion sensor, two one way doors, and a magic green screen (Hint Hint next prank) at mid night when they were setting up they over heard Chiron saying the hunters were coming they finished and went to bed.

The Next Morning they were arguing with the hecate cabin "Well are entire cabin is purple we didn't do it." arguid Conner "Sure and I am satyr replied one of the hecate members. Mean while the Ares cabin was laughing at them. Travis and Conner saw this and said "Why don't you blame the Ares cabin." Said Travis. A Ares member said "Non of us did it." and cabin left to go back to thier cabin. Travis and Conner went back to thier cabin too and casully touch his a scream could be heard through the entire camp "WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TOO REGET EVER BEING BORN!" cried a Angery Classerise the stolls smirked and went to "clean" thier cabin.  



End file.
